


Lovesick

by MegaloMina



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Doctor!Minho, F/M, Fluff, Patient!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: When you pictured the perfect Saturday, falling down the stairs and breaking your leg wasn’t what you initially imagined, yet here you were.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Dec. 13, 2018

You had always hated the smell of hospitals. It reminded you of sickness and death in a place that should be filled with hope, and no amount of flowers could make this place feel like home. As you were slowly pushed down a hallway in a wheelchair you had ample time to catch a glimpse of each room you passed, all of them full as they usually were. ‘‘You should really learn to be more careful’‘ your mother stated with a sigh as she struggled to turn the wheelchair in the right direction. After hours of waiting you had been told to settle into room 308 and a doctor would see you momentarily. Both you and your mom knew that ‘momentarily’ usually meant more than an hour, but that didn’t bother any of you as it gave you time to calm down after the initial panic of the accident. ‘‘It’s not my fault that someone decided to wash the stairs and not warn me’‘ you responded with an annoyed huff.

‘‘Want me to put out a ‘‘the floor is wet’‘ sign next time?’‘ she joked, playfully poking your shoulder and effectively making you smile just a little. You knew that the accident was entirely your own fault, but you were too proud to admit that you had to be taken to the hospital because of something so foolish. It certainly wasn’t a story you were looking forward to explain to a doctor.

Once you finally reached your appointed room, you mother excused herself to go buy something to drink, leaving you alone and useless in a wheelchair. Normally, you would go explore the room you were in but both your unusable legs and the risk of getting caught in the act stopped you from doing just that. Instead you pulled out your phone and went about explaining to all your friends what a fool you had been. Just as you had pressed send, a deep voice made you look up from your screen. ‘‘Miss Y/L/N?’‘ the voice asked. Upon looking up you discovered what you assumed was your doctor with a clipboard in his hands. He was dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He offered you a smile as you nodded and held out your hand to greet him. His hand was warm and soft in yours, and you mentally cursed at the hospital for sending their cutest doctor as you felt a slight blush creep onto your cheeks.

‘‘I’m doctor Choi, but please, call me Minho’‘

‘‘Nice to meet you’‘ you answered, almost telling him your name before remembering he knew it already. A few seconds went by with his hand still in yours, but you were unsure if it was you or him that wasn’t letting go. You tried not to stare at him too obviously, but his smile had you mesmerised. Minho finally broke the handshake with a shy laugh as he rubbed his neck. ‘‘So, I heard you came here because you believe your leg is broken?’‘ he asked, trying to sound like his usual, professional self.

‘‘Yeah, it’s definitely broken.’‘

Doctor Choi went down to inspect your leg, making you jerk slightly from the pain of his touch. You tried not to hiss in pain, but he noticed anyway and apologised before continuing. ‘‘Mind telling how it happened?’‘

Oh no. The question you had feared.

‘’Well,’’ you began, not sure how to make it sound like a normal accident that totally wasn’t your own fault, ‘’my mom had just cleaned the stairs and I hadn’t noticed so I fell down them.’’ You saw him writing something down in the papers on his clipboard, before looking up with a curious look in his eyes. ‘‘Is that all? Seems like it would be hard to slip this bad unless something was stealing your focus’‘ he questioned. You felt another blush make its way onto your face and let out a nervous laugh. If only he hadn’t been so cute you wouldn’t have been so embarrassed.

‘‘Well I might have been..wearing headphones and listening to music.’‘

Seeing as he was a doctor, you almost expected him to lecture you about not being focused in potentially dangerous situations, but he didn’t. Instead, he turned his focus from the papers back to your leg and studied it intensely. A few moments of silence went by and you weren’t sure if you should break the silence or let him work in silence. That was until he suddenly broke the silence himself.

‘‘What song?’‘ he asked without lifting his gaze.

‘‘Pardon?’‘

‘‘What song were you listening to during the fall? It must have been a good one if it managed to steal you focus like that.’‘

You noticed a small smile on his face as he spoke, making you even more hesitant to tell him, not wanting him to laugh at you. He was just your damn doctor, why would his opinion matter? The whole situation felt so stupid, but you couldn’t help it.

‘‘It was Mirotic by-’‘

‘‘TVXQ,’‘ he interrupted, ‘‘it’s one of my favourites too.’‘

He offered you a reassuring smile before letting go of your leg and standing up, showing his full height. Being a doctor, and an awfully handsome one at that, you hadn’t pinned him as the type to listen to anything you listened to - classical had been your guess. Minho cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence, suddenly avoiding your gaze as if he was shy. ‘‘I think we have to do a scan to be completely sure, but it does seem to be broken - I’ll go make the arrangements’‘ he stated rather urgently as he gathered his papers, getting ready to leave. His eyes met yours one last time as silence filled the room once again, neither one of you knowing what to say. He noticed that you were pouting, which he couldn’t help but find adorable. He sent you a warm smile before turning on his heel and hurrying out.

You slumped into your seat as soon as he had left the room, wishing you didn’t fall that easily for people. He was just a cute doctor right? Nothing more. Or at least that’s what you tried telling yourself. You pulled out your phone and read the messages you had gotten from your friends, half of them being concerned and the other half joking about your foolish fall. Not many minutes passed before you heard footsteps approaching outside once again. You looked up from your phone and was met with a rather shy looking Minho standing by the door, nervously rubbing his neck.

‘‘I know this is very unprofessional,’‘ he began with an awkward laugh, ‘‘but would you want to get coffee with me sometime?’‘

As cheesy as the situation was, the flutter in your heart drowned out the pain in your leg as a ridiculously large smile grew on your face. ‘‘Of course!’‘ you answered a little too enthusiastically, almost falling out of the wheelchair in the process. ‘‘I get out at eight, how about then?’‘ he asked, failing at hiding his equally large smile. You were just about to confirm when you remembered.

‘‘Uh, Minho?’‘

‘‘Yeah?’‘

‘‘You might get out at eight but,’‘ you stared down at your leg, which sadly hadn’t magically repaired itself in the past five minutes, ‘‘when will I get out of here?’‘ Minho laughed at himself, feeling foolish for forgetting. ‘‘Right, we’ll get coffee when you aren’t my patient any longer?’‘ he corrected himself.

You agreed with a smile, almost feeling grateful for breaking your leg that very day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had any funny/strange accidents? Do let me know in the comments, I'm curious lmao


End file.
